Ancient Rivalry, Battle for Konoha's Destruction
by Neccor
Summary: After beating Sakura to near death in the prelims, Naruto gets angry at Gaara. However, when he goes to confont him, He lets out more than just anger as an epic battles ensuse that could destroy everything. Complete
1. The ninth round: Sakura v Gaara

Here is where I tell you that Naruto is not mine. If it was, then there would be no gay fillers. Stupid Naruto, why do you have to suck!

Ok, this takes place during the Chunnin exam. However, things have played out a little bit differntly. With Lee's insurmountable talent in taijitsu, Orochimaru has chosen the young genin with fuzzy eyebrows. This means that with no Orochimaru, the Kyuubi still has the ability to surface on a wim. We join the genin as the ninth battle is about to start. The idea to write the story came from watching the Lee/Gaara fight, again.

Excited with Neji's victory over his younger cousin, the next match was eagerly awaited. Everyone looked at the screen as they waited for the second to final battle to appear. Tension rose with each passing name as it unfortunally paired two people with a huge contrast of power. Haruna Sakura, and Gaara. The young female nin looked on, almost with fear, as her mysterious opponent already appeared on the floor.

"Alright Sakura-chan! kick his ass! I know that you can do it!" Sakura gulped loudly, her mouth quickly turning to cotton. Slowly, she went down the steps to greet the sand-nin. She had no idea what was waiting for her, but she did hear rumors. His unscratched return from an S-class mission, his power, and the fact that many have tried to assasinate him, but fail. Putting on her battle face, she got in a pose of attack and waited for the signal.

"Ahem" the instructor cleared his throaght "Let the ninth match between Haruna Sakura and Gaara of the Sand bagin." swallowing her fear, Sakura leapt into action. Grabbing a handful of kunais, she threw it at his unmoving head, only to have it blocked by a wall of sand. She darted in, throwing stars, getting close. Kunai in hand, she used her taijutsu skills, but all was rendered futile as attack after attack was blocked effortlessly.

"Damn" she cursed, none of her attacks doing anything. But there was a weakness in his defense, there always is. Forming seals, she concentrated her chakra and used her strongest abilities, genjitsu, the illusionary aspects of ninja techniques. Gaara stoof unmoving as the entire room transformed into a thick dark jungle. A large bear appeared in front of Gaara, it's sharp claws aimed at the ninja's head with sped and power. But to Sakura's surprise, the wall of sand didn't go in front, but behind, to where she was. The jutsu dissapating, Sakura is seen behind Gaara, caught in his sand. Not even budging an inch from the start of the match, he threw her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"How the hell can I get to him?" She asked herself. She knew that she was in trouble. Hell, even Naruto probolly thought she was screwed, his cheers having died down. Before she even had time to react, a pillar of sand slammed into her against he wall, trapping her. Raising her off the ground, Garra moved his arm up, preparing to finish her off.

"Desert Coffin" he calmly spoke, as if annoyed with such a weak opponent. She shreiked loudly as his grop got tighter and tighter. Everyone, even the sand twins, cringed as Sakura's blood chilling cries echod through the room, with Naruto shaking with anger. Then, in a spray of sand, everything went quiet. Garra's hand went unmoving as the air was choked with sand, obscuring everything from sight.

To Be Continued

Is Sakura dead? will Team 7 stay together? And what about Lee? Will I ever update? The anwsers may or may not follow shortly. Please r/r, and I just might update tonight. :)


	2. What? The sanction that was broken

Don't own jack, wish I did. Hope you like the next installment.

"Desert Coffin" he calmly spoke, as if annoyed with such a weak opponent. She shreiked loudly as his grip got tighter and tighter. Everyone, even the sand twins, cringed as Sakura's blood chilling cries echod through the room, with Naruto shaking with anger. Then, in a spray of sand, everything went quiet. Garra's hand went unmoving as the air was choked with sand, obscuring everything from sight.

The sand slowly stlled, making its way back to the gourd. On the ground was Sakura, limp and apparently dead. Standing in front were the jounins Kakashi and Gai. Naruto cried for his crush and ran over towards her. The medic squad rushed to her aid also, but looked deeply worried.

"She's alive, but just barely. most of her bones are crushed and she's suffering heavy internal bleeding. She's in critical condition, but should recover fully within a few weeks." Those of the Genin 9 that wasn't in the hospital let out thier breath almost simutaniously. The medics began emergency healing on Sakura, hoping to stabalize her enough to relocate her into the surgery ward. He smiled at her, wishing her luck with recovery, despite her unconsious state.

Naruto turned and stared at Gaara, clenching his fists. "I will beat you, for Sak-"

Naruto stopped, feeling something stir, something, evil. With out warning, he collapsed as a red chakra slowly leaked from him. With everybody's eyes on him, naruto slowly rose, as if being controlled by a puppet. A sudden burst of chakra blew everyone who was standing to the ground as the Third looked on in horror.

"It's finialy begun..." He quicklly ordered the nearest nin to alert ANBU. Before anyone knew what was going on, Naruto slammed Gaara against the wall. His eyes blood red, wisker marks more defined, and what seemed like endless amount of chakra was pouring out of the boy. suddenly, dozens of the elite ANBU appeared around the two, performing seals, and action they prepared for everyday of thier lives. Unfortunally for them, Naruto swung at them letting loose solidified chakra in the form of a claw, wiping them out in one shot.

For the first time in his life, Gaara felt fear. the seemeny weak boy had not only slammed him into the wall, but taken out the top ninjas in his own villiage. Naruto looked up, his feral eyes raging in anger. "I thought I told you to stay the hell out of my village, Shukaku!"

Well, that's what I got for now. I think it is a good place to stop. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be a flashback or something. After that, I'm not sure. Where ever the wind takes me. Please tell me what you think. I'll get on the next chapter after figuring out what I want to do.


	3. A Great Battle Remembered, and Rekindled

Don't own the anime/manga, blah blah blah.

I proboly should note that the idea for the demons to interact with each other came from the story 'Walking Corpse' on but in opposite. In that story, the monsters comfort each other, happy to be near power. In here, however, is a differnt story...

Gaara, pinned against the wall, started to twitch in pain before his knees gave from the pain inside. Being supported by Naruto's hand only, sand started to pour out of Gaara's body before he too, was possesed by his innert demon.

"Haha! It's time to revise these terms. I get to control this land, and you get to die!" Gaara, controlled by Shukaku, pushed Naruto away as everyone but the Hokage left. Sand kept on pouring out of Gaara's body as he took a larger, less human shape. (Think of when he was fully transformed, but human sized) Naruto, meanwhile, got down on all fours as the red chakra took on a form of a nine-tailed fox. Noticing the Hokage performing a series of seals to put Kyuubi back in Naruto, the fox demon used his tail to pick up the old geezer and throw him against the wall, rendering him unconcious.

"I defeated you last time, and I can do it again. Then I shall destroy the villiage that imprisoned me with in this worthless body. " The fox growled, ground scorched where his chakra touched the ground.

Flashback, at the edge of a dessert, 750 years ago

"It's time we end this!" Kyuubi, the giant nine-tailed demon snarled at the equally enourmas sand raccoon.

"Yes, I agree. We have fought on long enough. Here I shall destroy you, along with your precious forest!" The sand beast laughed as he smacked his chest, throwing giant balls of compressed air at the fox. Kyuubi dodged it effortlessly."If that's all you got, then my Katon Housenka should do the trick." Leaping into the air, the fox let out a spread of powerful fireballs which circled around each other as they seeked out Shukaku. He leaped aside, the fireballs hitting the sand behind where he was moments ago, turning it almost glasslike with it's intense heat. Shukaku slid in the sand, sending tons of it in the air which he directed towards Kyuubi.

"This sand here shall make an excellant coffin for you!" Shukaku shreiked as the sand grabbed Kyuubi at the midsection and held im in midair, squeezing the life out of him. Squirming, Kyuubi managed to inhale deeply and spitted out a large stream of fire. Though it didn't have enough strength to damage too much, it did allow him to get free. With Shukaku still stunned, Kyuubi jumped behind him and grabbed onto his neck, clenching down as hard as he could.

"Taste my Katon Goukakyuu you stupid racoon!" The giant fox let out a very powerful fireball that he kept on feeding, all while still clamped around the sand demon's neck. The Shukaku let out a blood curling cry that could be heard far across the lands. When weakened, the fox thrashed his head, breaking the raccoon's neck, rendering him all but helpless. What Kyuubi didn't know, however, was the the sand around the neck was loosened so it did less damage when the fox twisted.

"Be thankful that I'm feeling kind today you overgrown rat! Just don't make the mistake of crossing me again, or it will be your last. If I even think hat you want to leave, I will come back to finish you off. Now get back to your cave!" Hesitantly, Shukaku sulked off. After a few minutes and the raccoon was out of sight, Kyuubi collapsed from pain, fatigue, and injury. "Damn glad he's a stupid as he is ugly" the fox commented to himself as he tried to crawl away to one of his caves in the mountains.

-End Flashback-

Gaara shrieked in Shukaku's voice "I'll never forgive you for that day. Thanks to you, I was percieved as weak and defensless. But I have become stronger, and this boy s a great help to me." He laughed insanly The foxed cursed himslef for his lack of action. He knew he should of pushed the kit, influence him from an early age, turn him into a fighter. But it was too late, and he had to make with what he had. He barely won last time, and that was because he had out bluffed the raccoon.

Meanwhile, news of the fight had spread rather quickly in the villiage as families rushed to escape the wrath of the Kyuubi one more. It didn't matter what the Third had said about that demon child, and it was more apparent now than ever, but He was wrong. Most of the adults were arguring about who's fault it was that Naruto was still alive, and why no one killed him. Within 10 minutes, he villiage was almost completely deserted. Though nobody could agree wether those that remained were stupid, or brave, but everyone knew that they would not live.

The villiage trekked on. To where? They did not know. But despite Konoha almost being too far away to see, they could very well tell that Kyuubi was back, and as big as ever, fighting a battle to the death with Shukaku...

Wow, I'm getting all excited about what's comming next. My summary says character death, but I'm not sure now (Besides the death of one of the demons). It's getting good. I don't want to spoil anything, but the kit does have a few tricks up his sleeve. Tell me what you think! I don't know if I'll get started on the next edition of this tale.


	4. The Battle Begins!

Hello again, and I welcome you to to the fourth installment of _Ancient Rivalry; Battle for the Destruction of Konoha! _Again, I don't own jack and sorry to my dedicated readers (just one actually. I'm finially updating Sequha!). Unfortunally, I'm unable to seperate the sections with random symbols/characters, as I'm using word pad and it goes all screwy when uploading this. In other news, I have another fanfic in works, got it half written down. Might post it after finishing this. Anyway, enjoy.

(start story)

The demon Lord Kyuubi and the desert racoon, Shikaku, were finishing thier epic battler nearly a milenia ago. Had the people not of been completely scared out of thier minds, they might think that the battle taking place infront of the Hokage's faces would be impressive.

"It's time I finish you off once and for all!" the fox growled at his opponent, red chakra swirling around him. Shikaku's only response was a glare, while chakra infused sand swirled around his feet. It took a lot of concentration, but the racoon was turning the ground beneath them into sand. Kyuubi crouched, prepared to attack. He leaped, concentrating chakra in his chest to explell fireballs, but for some reason a familer blue chakra started to glow from the same reason.

'No, not here...' Kyuubi heard in his mind. 'Not in the villiage. And I won't get in your way.' Growling in frustration, Kyuubi redirected his jump to land outside of Konoha with the red chakra regaining superiority. With the fox momentarilly distracted, Shikaku took his shot and threw all the sand he made and flung it at the fox, taking out not only the Uchia compound, but half of the Hyuuga as well. For some reason, Kyuubi found some amusment in this.

'Serves those cocky bastards right' he thought to himself, though unsure if it was really him who thought it. Picking up a tree with each of his tails, Kyuubi dodged the sand attack and went for the sand demon's throat. The claws tore into Shikaku's arm forcefully, knocking them both off balane while three trees were flung at the raccoon's face, throwing him to the ground, throwing sand everywhere. Not to waste a chance, Kyuubi gathered up as much chakra as he could and unleashed the most powerful fireball he could muster.

Meanwhile, miles away the villagers couldn't help but stare in horror as even they could feel the blazing heat from Kyuubi's attack. An old lady fainted, several babies cried, but there were three little children who cheered.

"Go Naruto! Kick his butt!" Konohamaru and his two friends yelled before being scolded about the dangers 'of that fox boy'. Mummers were heard in agreement on how the all knew that this would happen, though surprised with the appearence of two demons. Some of the men, however, were taking bets. 3-1 on Kyuubi and 50,000,000-1 on Konoha's survival. No one bothered to take the second bet. Most of he hopes were the monsters taking each other out, but it was unlikely.

The fox finished his attack, letting the smoke clear. He was horrified to see a giant stature, turned to glass from intense tempuratures, sheilding Shikaku from an enourmas attack. On the other side of the statue, however, the raccoon was pushing the parts of him that were solidified by the heat to the deepest center of him, making it look like he was unscathed. Kyuubi lowered himself as the sheild shattered, trying to think of the next plan of attack. Yes, he was pure chakra, but even he had limits as he noticed himself a few inches shorter from the massive user of chakra at once. Ideas streaming through his brain, he started to notice a blue chakra creep out slightly. Not much, but it was noticable.

he fox grinned. He, of all people, couldn't believe it. Well, they did say that the kit was number one at surprising people. But then again, he knew he wasn't as stupid as he let on. Kyuubi gathered more chakra as he let forth another, smaller fireball. Shikaku smiled as a wall of sand came up. The wall was more than strong enough to handle this low fire, and more if it was a trap. Gathering up a ball of sand in his hand, he made it harder than his sheild, ready to aim for the dumb fox's head after the fire was let up. Just...be...pantient... He told himself, wondering how much longer the stupid fox was going to waste his chakra. Feeling the chakra flucuate, Shikaku sent off an air bubble and hurled the sand bullet. With the air bubbletaking out the wall, the sand bullet was free to smash Kyuubi in the head where it hit, right on target.

Kyuubi flew back a few hundred of feet, the battle appearing to be over. Shikaku walked over, his hand slowly forming ino a sharp sword, using some of the sand that solidified into glass to form the sharp edge. He knew he won, and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity. Kyuubi lifted his head weakly and grinned. Shikaku, however laughed as a very large sword was brought down on the fox beast's heart.

(end story)

Woah, now there's a cliff hanger. It has a bit of length. Please, oh please R/R I hope i didn't let you down Sequhal! Don't worry, I won't keep the suspense up for too long, I already know what's going to happen next. Don't delay with the reveiws, and I won't delay the update. Oh, and don't forget to check out my Sasuke-bashing fic, which will be up soon.


	5. Stalemate, and everybody lost

Well, After finishing chapter 4, I'm back onto the fifth chapter. It's fun having cliffhangers, but it sucks because I can't just ignore it. I have to finish it! Gaaa! And of course the almighty disclamer where I tell you that I surprisingly don't own the series. Enjoy chapter 5!

(start story)

Kyuubi flew back a few hundred of feet, the battle appearing to be over. Shikaku walked over, his hand slowly forming ino a sharp sword, using some of the sand that solidified into glass to form the sharp edge. He knew he won, and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity. Kyuubi lifted his head weakly and grinned. Shikaku, however laughed as a very large sword was brought down on the fox beast's heart.

Kyuubi laughed at Shikaku as he dissiapered in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin" The real Kyuubi appeared, along with five others surrounding the raccoon. "The kit's idea, and a very good one at that." Shikaku looked around in horroras six Kyuubis surrounded him. Wait, there was only one real Kyuubi. Ther other five were-

Shikaku gaped at the clones. Normally, Kage Bunshin created exact copies, but the clones were differnt than the original. They each had blue flame like designs along the bodies, a seal on the stomachs, and the Konoha Leaf symbol on the forehead. Also, the chakra was more blue than red.

"Son of a -" Shikaku was cut off as six simutanous Katon Goukakyuus were unleashed onto the poor raccoon. As fast as he could, he raised as strong of a sand wall as he could to block all of the fire attacks, but he just wasn't fast enough. The flames got through the sand wall and torched the raccoon as it shreiked in pain.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, those that were still alive are yelling in agony. The last fire attack was nothing compare to this. People were being cooked alive, the streets were boiling, houses were falling apart, and the Hokage, who was outside rushing people into the mountain caverns, was fried. The normally cool caverns only acted like an oven in the intense heat. All of this, however, escaped the attention of everyone.

The Kyuubi's halted thier attack as the clones dissiapered. However, he was noticably smaller now, using up so much chakra at once. Shikaku, on the other hand, was now a giant glass figurine. Picking up a tree with his tail, Kyuubi chucked it at Shikaku, shattering the glass. However, the demon raccoon was still alive, though lost much sand to the attack. Sizing each other up, they both were similar heights.

"It ends now!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Agreed, I am going to defeat you!" Shikaku retorted. Gathering up all of thier remaining chakra, the two monsters prepared themselves for a final attack. The winner will go on to destroy everything. The looser will be dead.

Five miles away, the villiagers were slowly getting up, assesing the damage. Some of the weaker elderly and infints had dies from the excessive heat and many had recieved burns. They looked back to see the demons gather huge balls of chakra in thier mouths. Kyuubi had a deep red orb, mixed with a swirl of blue, and Shikaku had a dark brown color to it, the color of bloody sand. Fully powered, both had shot the beams at each other, colliding and exploding in midair, creating a huge explosion, wiping out half of Konoha. The escaping villiagers didn't fare any better, as all but the very strong shinobi had died from the huge blas and getting slammed into various objects.(A/N think of hyper beam from Pokemon)

The last thing Naruto remembered was yelling at Kyuubi to stay, a facefull of sand, and something about shadow clones.He slowly stirred as he recognized his surroundings almost immediatly. A sewer like maze, with a cage at the center. Having traversing this place many times in his dreams, he went to where Kyuubi is, or was. Sure, the cage was there, but the door was forced open, the lone peice of paper was on the ground, torn in two and mostly burnt. He cursed all that existed and wished that this was all a dream. Being stuck in here, Naruto decided to take a peek inside the cage. What he saw, however, surprised him greatly. At first, it was only a back wall, but it disolved. Inside now, was the exit of another cage, forcibly opened in a smilar manner. But instead of sewers, it opened up to a sandy corridor. Then he noticed something. There was sand on his side of the cage, while the other side was marked from fire.

"Kyuubi opened Skikaku's cage" a familer red haired sand-nin appeared and explained "While Shikaku opened Kyuubi's. I don't think that they intended it, but the fury of meating each other had busted it.

Naruto, not as surprised as he thought he should be, responded. "But what about the seals? Arn't they meant to keep them in?"

"Yes, the seal in you was protected from Kyuubi's power, but not Shikaku's, and vice-versa. Essentially, they found a loophole." Gaara explained as he stood next to Naruto. As for the connection, well it's a bit harder to explain. I figure that when the two demons noticed each other, they attacked and destroyed the other cage. Though i was breif, it was all that was needed. Now, however, I believe that we are in a final ditch struggle to the death. he final attack if you will. Hard to tell who's winning" Gaara sat on the floor, not really caring about what's going on.

"Well, let's stop them! push them back in, or atleast integrate them into ourselves. If we don't then they will destroy everything and kill everyone!" Naruto yelled, but the only response was a shrug. "Besides," he tried to move Gaara, "it will mean that we are weak." That finially stirred him. He stood up and faced Naruto.

"I'm not weak." He said matter o' factly. Naruto nodded and they went into thier respective cages. Simutaniously, they made a series of seals, facing the broken cages. "Seal!" They yelled before dissapearing.

Outside, the monsters continued thier beams, in a dead lock, neither one willing to budge. Suddenly, Shikaku let out a scream as it slowly deepened and began to be recognizeable as Gaara's. Kyuubi, had also been battleing his inner shinobi, but was having more success. His chakra was playing tug of war between red and blue, and it looked like red was winning.

"Get out of my way kit! Damn you I'm in control!" kyuubi howled as blue was slowly gaining foot.

"This...is...my...BODY!" with the last part yelled the red chakra was fully subdued. Still in demon forms, Naruto looked at Gaara and nodded, getting the same reaction. In a puff of smoke, both were on the ground, barely concious. Sitting acroos from each other, leaning against a tree, Naruto raised his thumb.

"No, you arn't weak." he chuckled and they both blacked out.

(end story)

Wow, there ya go. The battle is over, Konoha is in ruins, and nearly everyone is dead. What will happen now? PLease R/R!


End file.
